Saiyajins und Pubertät
by StingraymeetsKrozair
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Gohan der mit 15/16 In die Schule kommt. Es gibt Auftritte von alt bekannten und neuen Chars. Auch einige OCs mit mehr oder minder wichtigen Rollen, aber die Hauptpersonen sollen soweit nur DB und DBZ Chars sein. Meine erste Story un überarbeitet. Eher Lustig gehalten, mit ein bisschen Action. Satan bashing. Mehr im Kapi, da mir hier der Platz aus geht XD.


So dies ist eine Story die ich schon einmal woanders hochgeladen hatte. Sie ist meine aller erste und wird hier fast genauso hochgeladen wie ich sie damals auf der anderen Seite hochgeladen hatte. Ich versuche diese Story in einem Stiel zu halten wie DB und DBZ Abriged gehalten ist. Mehr auf das lustige achten als auf das ernste ^^. Die Story ist nicht abgeschlossen und wird nur langsam weitergeführt. Die Kapitel die ich schon fertig habe werde ich in einem Wöchentlichen Rhythmus hochladen.

Autor: Diese Story spielt zu beginn nach den Cell spielen, es geht um Son Gohan. Es wird ungefähr bis zur Geburt von Son Goten gehen und dann einen kleinen Zeitsprung machen, bis Son Gohan so 15 oder 16 ist und Goten so um die 5-6.

Gohan: Und warum geht es dann ausgerechnet da weiter?

Autor: Na ich möchte hier mal ein bisschen zeigen wie ich mir die Pubertät bei Saiyajins vorstelle.

Gohan: Und warum muss ich da hinhalten?

Autor: Weil ich das sage. Und jetzt ruhe sonst *Bratpfanne raus hol* du kennst es ja.

Gohan: *Flüstert* Shit wo hat er die jetzt her. *Normal* Ok ich bin schon still.

Autor: Na dann ist ja gut. So weiter im Text. In dieser Story wird Gohan nicht wie im Anime oder Manga aufhören zu Trainieren, auch wird er nicht die ganze Zeit zuhause rumhängen und lernen. Sondern mit Piccolo und Vegeta Trainieren, und auch das Mädchen aus dem Filler Lime wird mitspielen. Aber da für sie kein Alter bekannt ist sage ich hier einfach mal sie ist ein Jahr/ halbes Jahr jünger als Gohan.  
Dragonbal Z gehört leider nicht mir, und wird es wahrscheinlich auch nie, sondern Akira Toriyama. Und mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich auch kein Geld, also bleibe ich trotz allem pleite XD.

„ Bla Blub Bläb" Jemand redet.  
*Da Du Dä* Telepathisches Gespräch von Dende, Piccolo oder Gruppenkonferenz mit Meister Kaio.  
' Hmmmm' Jemand Denkt.

Er war auf dem Flug von Dendes Palast zu sich nach Hause, er hatte sich von seinen Freunden und seinem Vater verabschiedet und war jetzt alleine auf dem weg die schwerste Aufgabe von allen zu erfüllen. Er musste seiner Mutter die schlechte Nachricht überbringen das sie ab jetzt nur noch zu zweit waren. Er hasste es so was zu tun, er hasste die ganze Situation. Er wollte nicht das sein Vater im Jenseits bleibt, jetzt wo endlich wieder friedlichere Zeit auf sie zu kamen.  
„Vater warum hast du dich bloß so entschieden?" Fragte Gohan mit Tränen und einem traurigen Blick nach unten. Natürlich konnte ihn keiner hören, wer wer außer ein paar Leuten auf diesem Planeten konnte schon mehrere hundert Meter in der Luft, mit einem Tempo das über der Leistungsgrenze des schnellsten Flugzeugs lag, fliegen. So flog er bis er ein kleines Haus auf einem Berg erreichte, als er landete atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an die Tür.

Chi Chi war nervös, sie wusste nicht wie es ausgegangen wahr, da sie noch lebte ging sie davon aus das Cell verloren hatte, aber nachdem sie den Fernseher in kleine Teile zerlegt hatte nachdem das Bild verschwunden war konnte sie nicht sicher sein ob sie einfach nur etwas länger als die anderen leben durfte weil sie so weit weg vom Kampffeld wohnte. Ihr Vater versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
„Beruhigen dich kleines, Goku und Gohan wird es bestimmt gut gehen." Sagte der Rinderteufel. Kaum das die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten klopfte es an der Tür. Als er öffnete rief er erfreut zu seiner Tochter  
„Siehst du hier ist Gohan auch schon, und Goku wird sicher auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." Chi Chi brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen was ihr Vater da gesagt hatte, aber als sie es verstand rannte sie los und schubste ihren Vater mit ungewöhnlicher Kraft zu Seite und klammerte sich an ihren Sohn, welcher mit einem leicht schiefen lächeln, aber Trauring Augen da stand. Als er anfing zu Sprechen und Chi Chi die Worte hörte dachte sie ihre Welt würde zusammen brechen.

Son Gohan war überrascht als seine Mutter einfach so seinen Opa ohne sichtbare Probleme zur Seite fegte um freie bahn zu ihm zu haben und ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Er lächelte leicht als sie sich so an ihn presste, aber jetzt kam der schwere Teil. Er drückte seine Mutter leicht von sich um ihr in die Augen zu schauen und versuchte mit einer ruhigen Stimme die Worte, die er sich auf dem weg hier her überlegt hatte, auszusprechen.  
„Hallo Mama ich bin zurück, wir haben gewonnen. Aber ich muss dir leider sagen das Papa nicht nachkommen wird. Er hat sich für das Wohl aller geopfert, und hat entschieden das es für die Erde und die Menschen sicherer wäre wen er im Jenseits bleibt:" Gohan konnte sehen wie die Freude aus dem Gesicht seiner Mutter wich, und einer tiefen Bestürzung und Trauer platz machte. Er dachte sie würde gleich anfangen zu Weinen, aber das tat sie nicht.

Chi Chi spürte für einen kurzen Moment wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde, doch dann fing sie sich wieder. Sie senkte den Kopf, lies Son Gohan los und stand auf riss den Kopf hoch und eine Pfanne hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Und fing an zu brüllen.  
„NA WARTE WENN ICH DEN ERWISCHE! Einfach so seine Familie hier alleine lassen, der will sich doch nur im Jenseits weiter kloppen. Aber warte nur, wen ich ihn wieder sehe dann Gnade ihm Dende oder wer immer über ihm steht, den ich werde es nicht tun!" Brüllte sie, Gohan wich der weil einige Schritte zurück in der Furcht die gefürchtete Bratpfanne der Zerstörung wieder spüren zu müssen.

Aber er war froh, froh das seine Mutter es mit Fassung aufgenommen hatte, und war Dende dankbar jetzt nicht in der Haut seines Vater zu Stecken. Aber er fragte sich wo sie immer ihre Pfanne einfach so herholen kann.

Autor: So das war der Prolog. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß. Ich freue mich über jedes Kommi, und über jede Kritik.

Gohan: Kritik kannst du gerne haben. Warum muss ich dein Versuchskaninchen sein?

*Klong*

Autor: das Thema hatten wir schon.

Gohan: * am Boden lieg*

Autor: Also dann, Ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann auch beim ersten Kapitel wieder, von dem ich nicht weiß wann es den on kommt.

Noch was, dies war das erste was ich geschrieben habe, und ich weis es ist Kurz. Und nicht besonders gut. Aber ich lade es vorallem für mich selber hoch um zu sehen wo ich damals stand und wie weit ich heute gekommen bin. Aber Kritik ist trotzdem immer erwünscht ^^.


End file.
